Solo para Ti
by Nyoy
Summary: Sasuke podra por fin darle su sorpresa a Hinata? Entrad y averiguarlo...Un Oneshot hecho por una fecha especial


Bueno He vuelto!!!

Aquí un pequeño One-shot que hice y que me ha gustado como ha quedado! n.n

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto Ni sus personajes me pertenecen (TT-TT) son propiedad de kishimoto-sama

**Recomendación**: Os recomiendo escuchar la canción que viene incluida. No es un SongFic, solo que no pude evitar ponerla xD

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, Aquí esta w

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -Buscaba el regalo perfecto….aun no sabia a ciencia cierta que regalarle hoy día de su cumpleaños.

El no era un chico que se diga detallista, le costaba ser tierno, cariñoso y decir palabras de amor, en conclusión: No era muy expresivo.

Sin embargo, la chica a la cual le daría el presente era una persona totalmente opuesta: era dulce, tierna, cariñosa, comprensiva, hermosa…era en pocas palabras: Perfecta! Su mujer ideal. Por estas razones debía darle algo supremamente acorde con su personalidad y que fuera muy romántico.

Llevaba ya toda la tarde buscando el regalo que cumpliera sus requisitos, pero nada parecía convencerlo.

Se hallaba Desesperado y frustrado… para despejarse un poco, se sentó en una pequeña banca del centro comercial.

Saco un papel y un esfero que tenía en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón (o.o) y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a escribir; al cabo de unos minutos leyó su composición, era…lindísima! Cualquier persona que la leyera se derretiría por su contenido.

Sonrió con total arrogancia, era una de las mejores que había hecho. Desde que estaba con ella su inspiración lo visitaba muy a menudo, eran visitas muy fugaces pero demasiado gratificantes.

Sobre todo en las noches después de mi "castigo" diario –pensó el chico peli-negro sonriendo picaramente.

Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas. Como se le ocurría pensar en "eso", ese no era ni el momento ni mucho menos el lugar. Ya ocuparía sus energías en la noche que tenia planeada, pero no ahora, aun debía concentrarse en su búsqueda.

Se levanto dispuesto a reanudarla, guardo el papelito y el esfero nuevamente en su bolsillo y metió sus manos en los 2 bolsillos que tenia el pantalón. Era una costumbre que poseía y que NUNCA dejaría, además le daba cierto toque sexy y sabia de sobra que a su novia le fascinaba.

Paso de casualidad por una vitrina que llamo su atención (si claro de casualidad, como no ¬¬) allí…frente a el… estaba lo que buscaba.

Era perfectísimo,… la tarde que por unos instantes creyó desperdiciada si había valido la pena al fin y al cabo.

Sin dudarlo entro en el almacén y lo compro. Salio de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa, ya sabía claramente como sorprenderla.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bueno….eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes

Ni siquiera lo tenía como una posibilidad

Su mejor amigo acababa de arruinar SU noche

Apretó los puños, debía contener la rabia que en estos momento le invadía…No podía armar un escándalo en ese lugar…en este día, aunque aquello era casi imposible.

Suspiro pesadamente, ya nada podía hacer, no había vuelta de hoja, ahora lo único que podía hacer era relajarse y disfrutar.

Sin embargo el recordar lo que lo tenia en esa situación le hacia hervir nuevamente la sangre

**Flash back**

Regreso a casa, no sin antes pasar por el supermercado y comprar los ingredientes para la cena y otras cosillas que tenía planeadas.

Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría su novia, esbozo una sonrisa de solo pensarlo.

Puso la carne en el horno, pico algunas verduras, preparo un poco de Sopa de Pollo (aquí esta la sopa de pollo okaasan XD) e hizo los últimos retoques para el postre.

Cuando termino finalmente en la cocina se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse y ponerse una ropa adecuada para la ocasión (un delantal definitivamente no lo es U)

El timbre sonó….

Miro el reloj, aun era temprano para su llegada

Tal vez Ten Ten le soltó mas temprano –pensó, aunque no muy convencido de sus pensamientos.

Algo le daba muuuuy mala espina.

En efecto al abrir la puerta, encontró a la persona que menos esperaba ver en esos momentos

Ohayo Sasuke-teme –le saludo muy animadamente – si que estas elegante, eso debe ser por el cumpleaños de Hina-chan –termino en tono picaron y guiñándole un ojo

Naruto…-susurro en su típico tono frió y que indicaba cierta molestia en el –que haces aquí!?

Pues veras –decía con notorio nerviosismo, notando esos intensos ojos negros fijos en el que reflejaban mucho enojo- como hoy es el cumple de Hinata-chan, decidimos venir y hacerle una fiesta sorpresa Dattebayo!

Decidimos –pregunto interesado y arqueando una ceja- quienes!?

No fue necesario esperar por la respuesta del rubio, pues de su lado derecho salieron todos sus conocidos y amigos: Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Kankuro, Gaara, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Neji, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Iruka, Sai, hasta el mismísimo Jiraiya estaba presente!

Que estamos esperando –"hablo" (nótese el sarcasmo) Ino- tenemos una fiesta que armar

Todos secundaron su moción y entraron en cuestión de instantes al departamento del muchacho dejándolo a este muy, muy, muy sorprendido y enojado.

Esta me la pagas Naruto Uzumaki –alcanzo a susurrar antes de ser jalado por su amiga Sakura al interior del lugar.

**Fin Flash Back**

Apretó nuevamente sus nudillos

Se le refresco la memoria, no solo lo iba a matar por haber arruinado sus planes, sino también por decirle Hina-chan a SU HIME.

A paso "aparentemente" calmado se fue acercando a su "amigo", el cual hablaba tranquilamente con su novia.

Ahí viene! Ahí viene! –oyó que alguien gritaba

Dejaría para después el arreglo de cuentas con el Uzumaki, por el momento estaba salvado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dándole paso a la invitada de honor: Hinata Hyuuga

Cuando la chica encendió la luz todos los presentes (incluyendo a la chica q venia con ella) exclamaron a todo pulmón: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Aun le daba gracia la cara que había puesto Hina-hime cuando vio lo que habían preparado todos (incluyéndolo aunque fuera imposible de creer).

No se había dejado ver aun por su novia, sabia y había escuchado que lo buscaba, demo…le arruinaron su noche pero el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No señor!

La tarde que estuvo en el centro comercial no había sido en vano y ahora le demostraría a todos y especialmente a ella que el si podía preparar algo y que si se lo proponía podía ser muy romántico.

Era hora de darle su regalo

Se paro en la terraza que había en el departamento, le encantaba sentir el aire libre y esa parte del lugar era muy especial ya que ahí se había declarado y le fueron correspondidos esos sentimientos.

Atención –hablo con su voz ronca sorprendiendo a los presentes y a cierta chica peli-azulada –esta canción que voy a interpretar va dedicada a MI NOVIA.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata, la cual se sonrojo por las palabras de su novio y las miradas de todos los presentes.

La música comenzó a sonar y la voz del chico se escucho en todo el lugar

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo q mi alma vacía

Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba

Lo que en sueños buscaba

Y que en ti descubrí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Los presente estaban atónitos, la letra de la canción era sumamente hermosa y que el frió Sasuke Uchiha la hubiera escrito y mas aun la interpretara los dejo mudos.

Hinata en cambio estaba muy Feliz, sabia perfectamente que su chico era alguien de pocas palabras y al cual le costaba expresarse, sabia que hacer lo que estaba haciendo era lago difícil y el hacerlo por ella, por el amor que le manifestaba, eso la conmovía mucho y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de alegría.

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Esto es en verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Se que mi lugar

Es junto a ti…

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti descubrí.

La canción termino, la gente aplaudió como loca y las parejas que se hallaban en el lugar no pudieron evitar decirsen cuanto se amaban y darsen unos cuantos besos.

Sasuke se acerco a Hinata, tomo una de sus manos y se arrodillo lentamente, con voz clara y suave le hizo la pregunta decisiva de la noche:

Hinata, Yo te amo con toda mi alma –le decía mirándola a los ojos- Tu me harías el honor de casarte conmigo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los invitados ya se habían marchado del lugar, unos a regañadientes y otros muy contentos. Sabían que debían darle espacio a la parejita.

Hinata –le llamo captando su atención- aun tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Tomo sus delicadas manos y la guió hasta su habitación.

Antes de entrar le tapo los ojos con una venda azul.

Al ingresar un delicioso aroma a lavanda llego hasta su nariz.

El chico quito la venda de sus ojos.

La chica quedo sorprendida por lo que veía: la habitación estaba llena de velas aromáticas y la cama tenía pétalos de rosas encima. Era un ambiente muy romántico.

Sasuke-kun, es precioso –dicho esto volteo, quedando cara a cara con el moreno

Todo lo mejor es para ti Hina-chan, Te amo! –la beso después de decirle estas palabras a los ojos.

Se separaron por falta de aire, juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron.

C/u era la mitad del otro, eran lo que sus corazones buscaban y que después de tantos sufrimientos pudieron encontrar, haciéndolos sonreírle de nuevo a la vida y ser felices.

-Sasuke-kun, aun nos falta nuestra celebración en privado –le dijo con voz sensual y melosa

-No creas que me he olvidado de eso, ya lo tenía previsto

Antes de que ella reaccionara la empujo a la cama y se acomodo encima.

La beso con pasión, amor y deseo.

Al separarsen de ese beso tan fogoso, el sonrió descaradamente y le mostró un potecito que tenia en las manos y el cual había sacado de un cajón de su mesa de noche.

El potecito tenía una etiqueta que decía: Miel

Ahora si Hina-chan, vamos a divertirnos! - le dijo al oído mordiendo su lóbulo delicadamente

La chica se comenzó a reír estruendosamente, llamando de esta forma la atención del peli-negro

Que es tan gracioso –pregunto con mucha curiosidad

Que yo también había pensado en jugar un poquito contigo –le dijo mostrándole ella también un potecito que decía: Chocolate.

El sonrió complacido. Se iba a casar con una mujer excepcional.

Que esperamos entones, Vamos a jugar…Hina-Hime…

Fin!!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bueno que tal os pareció!?

Espero haya sido de su agrado w 

La canción se llama "Solo para Ti" y es interpretada por el grupo "Camila"

See Ya!! w


End file.
